


Jimu!!

by GetyoMINERALZZZ



Series: JIMU!!! [1]
Category: JIMU
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Character, Crimes & Criminals, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Falling In Love, False Identity, Flirting, Fluff, Girls with Guns, Good and Evil, Gratuitous Smut, Gun Violence, Hostage Situations, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Innocence, Multi, Not as it Seems, Organized Crime, Ouch, Partners in Crime, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction, Past Sexual Assault, Porn With Plot, Protectiveness, References to Drugs, Rewrite, Smut, Tragic Romance, Undercover Missions, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetyoMINERALZZZ/pseuds/GetyoMINERALZZZ
Summary: A story about Jaz Summers, a normal-ish girl who ends up in a really crappy situation. A night of drunk flirting and kisses leads to something much bigger. Will Jimu be able to protect her lovers (and herself) if she doesn't know who she can trust?Kinda slowburn, k i n d aRAPE THREAT!!GxGxG threesome but violent and with storylineSorry for the potential anger once you realize what is going down.
Relationships: Jaz/Brianne, Jaz/Brianne/Belle, past Brianne/Belle
Series: JIMU!!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171652
Kudos: 1





	1. INTRO

Please don't bully me lmao, the story gets better i promise ;-;

Chapter one-

Jaz groaned as the sunlight peaked through her blinds onto her freckle-splattered face. Her alarm blared in the background as she groaned again and slammed her palm down onto the alarm, making it go silent. ''Another day...'' she muttered to herself as she dragged herself out of bed and through the door way of her three-roomed apartment. It wasn't the nicest place; weird stains graced the walls, no curtains hung at the windows and the carpet was a down-right catastrophe! She glanced outside of her grime-covered window. The city surrounding her was no prettier, with horrible abandoned warehouses and shady alleys as far as they eye could see. Turning her head back to her musty kitchen, Jaz took a breath and continued to go down into her small bathroom, before washing herself up and getting dressed in a simple T-shirt and a worn down pair of jeans. She placed her glasses on her nose and walked back into the kitchen to grab a slightly-out-of-date apple from the counter before sliding through her entrance way and out on to her flats hall.

It took her all of three minutes to get where she was meant to be- her job, obviously- and she slipped into her apron and began to work. She worked in a simple corner-store, got paid minimum wage for nightshift she hadn't even signed up for. I mean, what crappy luck!

Jaz yawned as she served her seventh customer of the night. Most of her customers were rude, others just did not speak. The next customer to walk through the door, however, was different. Jaz softly gasped as the beautiful woman walked into the corner shop. She was tall, and elegant with an aura of danger about her. She was dressed in a long, black dress with a sweetheart neckline (no way a lady should be dressed in this part of town) and held her perfect face high. She almost tip-toed into the shop, careful not to dirty her beautiful shoes on the much of the floor. 

Jaz sighed. She was one of those. The snotty woman looked confused as she turned her perfect face side to side, as if she was looking for something. '' Uh.. '' Jaz started, gaining the attention of the woman, '' Do you need help, miss?'' The woman looked startled and shook her head before opening her mouth to speak. ''Ehem... I am after some.. toiletries. Do you know where I can find them?'' Jaz inwardly sighed before pointing in the general direction and going back to reading her book. Jaz thought she may have been something special...

Jaz was just beginning to descend back into her 'working-state' before yet another intensely attractive woman entered the store, apparently looking for the other woman, who Jaz learnt was named 'Belle', apparently. The woman stopped in her tracks, her beautifully designed suit clinging to every curve of her perfectly muscular body. She stared at Jaz, and for a split second Jaz could've sworn she'd saw a hint of lust in those large, deep brown eyes, but just as quickly it returned to urgency.

''Hey,'' The hot woman began, ''Have you seen a posh-lookin' prat walkin' through here today?'' Jaz swallowed before quickly answering ''Uh yeah, she's down in in the back.'' She glanced down towards the floor and began fiddling with the strings of my apron before making herself busy with the register. Jaz felt the womans eyes leave her as she began her trek into the back. Jaz let out a breath and began to serve to the other customers. It was a solid ten minutes later when the gorgeous women stepped back onto the main shop floor, the muscular woman dusting off her shoulders, while the posh girl huffed, her cheeks an attractive pink. The two women locked eyes with Jaz, before sharing a smirk and walking out. Jaz was brought back to her work by a customer smashing their items onto the counter. 

25 hours later...

Once again, Jaz woke with a groan. It was 10pm, and it was dark outside. The blare of the lights made the city outside look beautiful... Jaz decide she'd go out and enjoy it.

10 minutes and a SHIT ton of makeup and a snatched fit later, Jaz made her way through the dirty streets. Eventually she made it to her destination, the gay club, Club 'Bubbles', so named because of the communal smoking area. She nodded to the 'bouncer' at the door, and he let her in with a wave. She strut through a small, dimly lit corridor filled with lockers, before pushing open the door into a room with flashing lights and loud music playing through speakers in the back of the room. The room was filled with smoke and there was little to no light, the smoke creating awesome lines in the room. Jaz breathed in deeply, letting the smoke fill her lungs before taking out her near-empty pack of cigs and lighting one. She made her way over to her usual table and sat down, prepping herself for a long night of drinking. And, who knows, maybe she'd get a girl by her side tonight? Tsh, even Jaz thought that was wishful thinking as turned to the bar to get her first drink of the night. ''Hey Sam, how are you.'' Jaz spoke to the bartender, a woman she'd known for years now, ever since high school. Sam smirked before nodding at Jaz, and pouring her usual. ''A tab?'' She asked Jaz with a smile.

TO BE CONTINUEDDDDD... MAYBE


	2. Night time mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaz gets a lil' saucy I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GXGXG FOREPLAY SCENE!!  
> warnings: Alcohol, drunk foreplay, club scenes, smoking

A few drinks later, Jaz finally admitted she was drunk enough to take a small break. Jaz hurried outside, her mouth tasting of alcohol and cigarette smoke. ''Phew... a few more moments in there I might've been sick.'' Jaz said out loud to herself with a giggle. She leant against the dirty wall of the club and took out another cigarette, lighting it expertly and putting it between her lips. Jaz took a few puffs before sighing and sliding further down the wall, catching her breath.

A few moments later, Jaz decided it was time to go back inside. The smell of sweat and the sound of crappy pop music filled the room, and Jaz smiled. She loved it here. 

Walking further into the club, Jaz decided she's sit down at her usual table next to the toilets, in case she WAS sick. Jaz turned the corner and was surprised to see the two women from the shop sitting at her table. They looked different, obviously, the muscular woman wearing a more casual black shirt and black jeans, her pale skin illuminated in the neon lights of the club. The pretty woman, Belle, was wearing a shorter, tighter, black dress with white fishnets underneath, complementing her darker skin tone. Jaz felt herself blush, and attempted to cool herself off before approaching the women. ''Uh, hey. I'm Jasmine... I was the girl working at the corner shop yesterday?'' Both women turned to face her, before smirking back to each other with the same smirk as yesterday. Belle turned to her first, a pretty smile on her face. ''Yes, I remember you. I am Belle, and this is my girlfriend, Brianne.'' Brianne looked Jaz up and down before nodding her head with a slight smile. Jaz nodded back, ''So you're dating?'' Jaz tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. The couple smiled and nodded before inviting Jaz to sit with them. She graciously accepted the invitation. Belle smirked before wiping out her fancy purse. ''So... I'll pay?'' Jaz turned to Brianne and they shared a smile.

(It begins to get slightly steamy here..!)

A few more drinks later, Jaz was positively smashed. Her, Belle and Brianne had been talking for hours... and in those few hours Jaz felt she had created a long lasting friendship, never had she felt anything like this before... she could've spoken to the women for hours more. But, Brianne and Belle had other plans. They began to make out- directly in front of Jaz. Jaz didn't complain. In fact, Jaz openly enjoyed it, taking in the sight in front of her- Brianne's face was a deep red, small pants escaping her lips every time Belle would stroke her perfectly manicured nails down Brianne's defined spine. Their pupils were blown wide, both pairs blue and brown staring directly at Jaz's own. A shiver travelled up her spine as she continued to watch. 

Brianne and Belle were very good kissers.

Suddenly, they both leaped out of their seats, gripping Jaz by the arms and together the three of of them set of to somewhere more private- each of them happy that they chose to sit so close to the toilet.

Belle snatched Jaz's face into her hands and began to desperately kiss her, hard, all over her face and collar before she finally came up to her lips and kissed her properly, the kiss was like fireworks. Her perfect lips against Jaz's... was a sensation to remember. Brianne watched for a few before finally deciding to slam the two of them against the wall, Jaz's perky breasts against the surprisingly strong muscle of Belles back as the two began to kiss almost violently, the alcohol messing up the co-ordination of the kiss- but hey, they were enjoying it. Jaz decided to make herself useful and run her hands all over Belles body; her smaller breasts, her thin neck, her curvy waist and all the way back up to her neck, planting kisses in between her sharp shoulder blades. Every now and then Belle would moan, the sound urging the two females on, Brianne stopping her assault on Belles mouth to roughly play with Jaz's ass, pressing them further into each other, Belle moaning in between them both. Jaz's hands roamed the expanse of Briannes strong shoulders, playing with the extensive muscle there before Belle wiped around and practically ripped their shirts of, before removing her own dress, rubbing their almost naked bodies together. The girls were a squirming mess of bodies on the floor of the dirt toilet, but none of them could care less at this particular moment. Jaz felt herself being lifted by Brianne's strong hands and placed down onto Belles lap, where she happily began to kiss her in earnest.

(end of the scene)

Creeeeeeeaaaaak... the door opened, all three of the girls turned their heads sloppily to see the door opened by one of the workers. The woman quickly turned beat red and backed out, but this was enough to make Jaz quickly stand up and collect herself (and her shirt) before turning out the room, her cheeks bright pink. She ignored the calls of her two 'lovers' and walked straight out of the club and straight up to her flat, embarrassed and disappointed and unsatisfied, but hey, it was over now.

Right? 

She couldn't have been more wrong.


	3. Jaz has a day out. Sorta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember the worker who walked in on them?  
> Yeah, me too.  
> Kidnapping! Violence!!   
> Warnings for light torture idk but next chapter is probs going to be A LOT worse. :)  
> Next chapter is also when the rape/rape threat comes in, so just a heads up.

BANG BANG BANG.   
Somebody is knocking on the door... but who, Jaz thought, rubbing her eyes as she dragged herself up and out of bed, her head still pounding from lasts nights drinking.  
BANG BANG BAN-   
''Yeah, Jesus Christ I'm coming alright!'' Jaz half shouted at the her visitor, dragging herself through the archway and into the hall. Just as she was reaching for the door, the knocking started again and exasperated, Jaz threw open the door. ''What do you want-'' Jaz began. The strange woman at the door thrust a hand gun under Jaz's chin and put her finger to her lips, signaling for Jaz to 'shut up' and pushing past Jaz and into her cramped hall, the gun still placed at her throat. The woman kicked the door closed and turned to slam Jaz into the wall. ''Do you know who I am, slut?'' She spat into Jazs ear, pushing the gun further into her neck, bruising it slightly. Jaz shook her head NO quickly, turning her head to the side as the woman moved the gun from her throat to the temple of her head. ''No? But surely you know of the cruel business your girlfriends run? The crimes they've committed? The lies they've told?'' She whispered into Jazs ear, pinning her shoulder into the wall with her free hand.  
'' I have no clue what you're talking about. I don't even have one girlfriend, let alone multiple.''  
''So what were you doing yesterday, hmm? Whoring yourself about?'' She spat. Jaz tutted, pressing her face further into her dirty wall as the woman hit the gun into her cheek.  
''I... I wasn't doing anything. I barely even know those chicks.''  
''DON'T. LIE. TO ME,'' She shouted, banging her fist against Jazs shoulder after every word, ''They aren't the type to just... screw around with anyone.'' Jaz was just about to ask what she meant when the woman slammed the gun to the side of her head so hard Jaz was knocked out cold.   
Ouch.

(POV Brianne)  
Brianne had just finished kissing her way up Belles shoulder blades when the phone rang. The sound cruel and hard on her ears and she reached over to answer it, Belle groaning underneath her. ''Hello, how can I help you.'' She grumbled into the phone. Silence, nothing but cruel, painful silence until Brianne heard the telltale 'thwip' of a gun being taken out of its holster, and a high, almost shrill voice over the line answer. ''Hello, Jimu... I am calling to let you know that I have your newest whore here with me. Wh-what's your name again?'' Muffled speech. ''Oh yeah, you're gagged, Oh well. Anyway, where was I?'' She continued to ramble. ''Ah yes! I am making you pay for your crimes, bitch, and I have decided the best way to start was by killing everyone you've ever showed a public interest in, starting with this whore.'' Brianne glanced over her shoulder to Belle, who was upright and leaning herself against Brianne's back to listen in. They put the phone onto speaker and listened into what the woman was saying ''-And that's exactly how I'm going to kill her. Jack The Ripper style.'' She added, ''Wait, are you still there or just, you know, not responding.'' Brianne shook her head, exasperated before asnwering.  
''Yup, I'm still here. And if I were you, I'd release Jasmine and get off this line before I decide to pay you a visit.''  
''Do you even KNOW who I am? I am Meredith, the daughter of the doctor you MURDERED back in October! How dare you speak down to me, you fucking bitch!''  
''... Are you seriously trying to insult me or are you just ranting?''   
''I-I... how dare you! I'll splatter this bitches brains over the walls!''  
''Okay, okay, what do you what?''  
A pause. A long, dreadful pause before Meredith began to speak again. ''I want revenge for my mother. I also want to give you the chance to save the person you love, because I am better then you. If you wire me $100,000 within the hour I will let her go, with the bare minimum of injuries.''  
''What happens if we can't get the 100k?'' Brianne replied slowly, her eyes locking onto Belles eyes, asking the silent question 'do we have it?'.   
Belle shook her head, her face paling.  
''Well...'' Meredith began. ''If you don't get me the money... I'll redecorate this place with 'Jasmines' insides. I know my way around the human body, Jimu.'' 

The click of the call ending seemed to echo around the small room.

(POV Jaz)  
When Jaz woke, her vison in her right eye was read. Blood was dripping down her bruised face and down onto the floor below. She was hung by her wrists, the harsh rope digging into her flesh, causing blood to drip down her forearms and onto her shirt sleeves, dyeing them red. Jaz dipped her head down, trying her best to stand on her own feet instead of just hanging, to no avail. She was just too short. Jaz heard the 'click' of a door unlocking and felt the swing of a large door being pushed open. She looked up to see 'Meredith', as she had called herself when she was on the call. Meredith walked casually towards her, gripping her chin and tilting her head up, Jazs eyes struggling to adjust to the light of the room. ''Huh... you are quite pretty, but I still don't know what they see in you.' Meredith smirked as she examined her face. ''Or maybe the bruises are covering up your beauty. Who knows.'' Jaz rolled her eyes and looked past her into the hallway. She knew where they were, she'd been here hundreds of times before. It was the old Butchers, a shop where Jaz had actually once worked before it had closed.  
''LOOK AT ME' Meredith screamed at her, yanking her face up to look her in the face. ''There we go... I'm going to enjoy this, I think.'' Jaz spat at Meredith, pulling at her own wrists in a futile attempt to escape. Meredith, for a second, was taken aback before slapping Jaz across the face and yanking her hair back. ''oh, I'm DEFINITELY going to enjoy this.'' She said as her lips turned upwards into a snarl. She turned around and grabbed one of the several surgical tools on a table Jaz hadn't noticed before, dragging the blade lightly up her stomach and in between her breasts, leaving a small, but deep cut in it's wake. Jaz gasped, determined to stay as quiet as she could.  
''I'm going to enjoy this very much.'' Meredith cackled.  
Jaz couldn't stay quiet for long.


End file.
